Alternate Route
by xD3XSAWx
Summary: The Dexholders wake up to find themselves in a new dimension full of Bad Trainers and Pokemon Master Wannabes. Will Red and and the others be able to work together? Will Cynthia help them? Read to find out! M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEMES


Chapter 1 -Beginnings

This is my first fic so don't expect much.

This fic contains Some Character Flaming and Multiple Character shippings. Red is also a mix between the games (Quiet Bad-ass) and Manga (Adventurous, Loud and Outgoing).

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON! IF I DID YOU WOULD STILL BE WATCHING THE SHOW!**

I am also using original Manga names for characters such as green being the boy and blue the girl for example. THIS FIC CONTAINS SOME CONTENT THAT IS ONLY APPROPRIATE FOR OLDER AUDIENCES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Ages -**[I AM ONLY LISTING THE MAIN CHARACTERS AND I AM ONLY PUTTING THE AGE LIST ONCE SO READ IT NOW]**

Red:18

Ash:16

Misty:17

Blue:19

Green:18

Yellow:16

Gold:17

Silver:17

Platinum:16

Ruby:17

Sapphire:17

Crystal:17

Emerald:16

Cynthia:22

Lance:23

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Red eyed master was standing on top of a paper white blanket of snow which rested on the edge of the famous Mt. Silver. His ebony black hair blowing in the icy wind as he studied the view below him. It revealed an expansive view of Kanto and Its brothering region, Johto.

The sunlight from the newly dawned sunrise was seeping through the Viridian forest trees as it loomed brightly on the horizon. Red noticed this sight and gave a small smirk. 'Reminds me of my first adventure' he said internally. A small crunch in the snow was heard soon after this. Red reacted calmly thinking it was a challenger wanting to fight the young Pokemon Master and Champion of Kanto. Red turned to see none other than his fellow rival and former friend Green Oak standing before him wearing a cautious grin.

"Hey Red, Longtime no see." Green exclaimed.

Red said nothing but instead used his non-verbal communication skills by shooting Green a blank stare.

Green knew immediately what Red meant and responded in a quiet tone "I was forced to come up here by that pesky woman..." Red didn't say a word but looked at Green with a face that said "How come?". "She wanted me to come up here because of Yellow." Green Finished. "...What's wrong with her" Red asked slowly. Green was taken back because of the fact that it was the first time he had heard Reds voice in over 2 Years! "Ahh,so you do talk" Green teased. Red continued to look at him with his piercing Red eyes. Green flinched at this."Anyway that's not the point, the point is Redy-Boy that Yellow has been emotional detached ever since you started training up here two years ago, Apparently it has started to get worse over the last 5 months and she has started to self harm and wont talk to anyone but Blue."Green looked up and glanced at Red's blood-red eyes which were burning with anger and guilt. Green could literally feel the heat from his eyes 5 meters away And noticed some of the pure white snow starting to melt around his feet."Red?" "Red are you o-." Red raised his hand and silenced him. He adjusted his red and white cap then turned around. What started as a walk turned into a run and then transformed into a sprint. Before Green knew it Red had leaped over the edge of the snowy Mountain at full speed.

Green stood there dumbfounded for a second then recovered a few moments later. Green rushed over to the edge not caring about the burning cold ice or the slippery snow. Green lent down on the edge but saw no sign of Red. RaaaaaWRRRR was all Green could make out as the orange blur rocketed past him pushing him over into a wet puddle. "Show off" Green mumbled to himself as he got up slowly and started to walk towards the nearby cave to make his descent off the frosty Mountain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind whistled through the agape window in the cozy cottage of Viridian Forest. Inside the cottage there was a 16 blond haired girl sitting glumly on the leather couch in the living room. She was silently watching the rustling trees through the window. This girl was rather short for her age but she still looked her age, Her golden locks moving in time with the Summer breeze pushing through the window. She was wearing her usual purple boots and green/yellow dress. This girls name was Yellow.

'Why did he leave?' 'Did he leave because he doesn't care?' Yellow sighed and got up from the couch. She made her way through the kitchen to the bathroom. She stood there examining her body and face in the mirror on the wall. "No wonder he doesn't care about me" she said aloud in a disgusted tone . "I am short, ugly and my bust is small". Yellow grabbed the handle of the draw below the sink and pulled to reveal a small sharp knife stained with blood. Yellow sat down on the bathtub next to her and thought about what she was going to do next. She continued and pulled the knife blade down onto her wrist gently. Yellow was about to push down and re-open one of her many scabs from previous cutting when a girls hand suddenly gripped the blade carefully and pried it out of Yellows hand.

"Yellow..." Blue softly whimpered to her friend. Yellow collapsed into Blue's chest with tears running down her face. "It's ok Yellow, everything is going to be fine" Blue gently cooed to the sobbing teen. Yellow looked up and responded to her comment. "Blue" "Yes Yellow?" Blue asked questionably. "Thank you, Thank you for helping me and being here when I need it" Yellow whispered. Blue was just about to respond when she heard a VERY LOUD KNOCK on Yellow's front door. "I'll get it!" Blue said loudly while letting Yellow down gently onto the tiled bathroom floor. Blue rushed to the front door and opened it quickly. It was someone who she had not seen in a long time. It was the same person that caused Yellow to self harm and cry herself to sleep. It was a tall, well built man with hair as black as night and eyes red as fire. It was the ninth Kanto Pokemon Champion. The first ever and youngest Pokemon Master the world has ever seen. It was RED.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting on the bathroom floor as Blue rushed out to get the door. I heard the front door open then silence. A few moments later I heard a loud SLAP and Blue scream in anger as loud as an angry Raikou. It was deafening to listen to curse word after curse word being shouted at our so called "Guest" that was standing at the door. Blue went completely silent after the "Guest" spoke. The voice was so familiar to me but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I realized that BLUE was silent. Yes BLUE,was not even making a sound until I heard her close the front door and said "Wait here" to the stranger. She soon walked into the bathroom and pulled me up. She was silent as she ushered me into the living room and left out the back door after she was done leading me in to the room.

A stranger was sitting on the couch looking out the window in the same way I did earlier that day. "H-Hello s-s-sir? I asked cautiously. The man jumped to his feet suddenly and turned to face me. I couldn't believe who I was staring at, It was the person that I missed so dearly and wanted to see almost everyday. It was Red.

"R-R-Red..." I finally stammered blushing as he smirked at my stutter. Red said nothing as he walked over and put his hand on my sore wrists. He pulled them up to his face for closer inspection. Rolling down my sleeves he let out a small gasp and he saw my scars and cuts on my petite wrists. "Yellow" he sighed then continued "Why would you do this? Your life is full of joy and compassion! Why would you waste it like it is nothing?" He finished. My eyes widened as I realized that Red just spoke to me. Red only ever spoke unless it was a do or die situation. He only talks when its a very serious... matter. I looked up to him and responded "Because...it...is...nothing, I am worthless and a waste of oxygen. I should be dead already" I murmured while adjusting my gaze to the floor. He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. I realized tears were silently rolling down his face. I slightly blushed at this but ignored it as he spoke. "Yellow, I don't know how to say this so I will just plain say it." "Yellow you are everything to me, If I lost you I would never forgive myself. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on and always will be. Your funny, cute and I love the way you care for Pokemon and people alike. I love how you're afraid of thunder and lightning and when you hear it you curl up to the nearest person you can find. I love the way the breeze flows through your golden locks in the late afternoons. I love the way you always wear your hat over your face when sleeping in the forest. You're the most perfect girl that will ever walk this earth. Yellow of the Viridian Forest, I Love you and always will. I vow my life to protecting you from harms way, because without you I am nothing." He finished. I Blushed harshly and said one simple phrase that changed my life forever. "I Love you too, Red" and with that he leant down and gently kissed me with all his love and compassion. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did the same to my waist. After a few moments he broke the kiss with me and rested his forehead onto mine. "I am sorry for leaving Yellow. I am sorry for being so dense". He whispered, I let out a small laugh as he began to caress my cheeks. "Never change" I said. I closed my eyes as I sat down onto couch. I rapidly fell asleep but just before sleep came to me I felt a kiss on my cheek as he whispered "Anything for you" and with that I drifted off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three Months Later

I stood in the lonely graveyard with the mist dragging slowly past my feet. I crouched down as I rubbed the dust off the new tombstone.

Yellow

Viridian Forest Guardian

The Healer

Beloved girlfriend of Pokemon Master Red

You will be missed

I stood back up with tears flowing freely down my face as I remembered the day Yellow tried to climb Mt. Silver to visit me, But that day was different. That was the day she slipped and fell never to breath again.

I was disturbed by Gold as he slipped out of nowhere. "Hey Red, Mourning over some stupid Pokemon? No? I bet its that Stupid whore! She had it coming!" Gold snickered then continued, his breath smelling of strong alcohol "Crying as well Mr. Pokemon Master? You never hesitate when showing weakness do you?" I clenched my fists angrily but then relaxed them thinking that a graveyard was not a good place for a fight especially in front of Yellow's grave. I turned for the exit gates and made my way out onto the busy street.

The sun was blocked by heavy Grey clouds ready to erupt into a downpour of rain. Pallet Town was as dreary as ever due to the recent rains and storms. I made my way down the street towards the fields surrounding my neighborhood. I crossed the luscious green field (which was a good 4 minute walk across) which surrounded my home. I could see the professors lab up on the hill as always, The windmill in the distance was also looming on top a hill near the small village of houses which contained mine.

After studying the scenery I walked towards my house when I suddenly remembered the dexholders reunion which was taking place at my residence slowed after I realized this not wanting to see anyone due to my current mood. But eventually I made my way to my house and sat on the deck chair outside, not wanting to run into anyone. I heard shuffling in the green field next to my house,I looked over to see a wobbly Gold trudging through the short wet grass looking sickly pale and hardly keeping balance.

"There you are you Fuckwit! Still sad over that Sluts death? She slipped on purpose! What a waste of life I tell ya! He shouted at me drunkly. 'That's it!' I thought 'I have had enough of this drunk idiot!' I got up ready to Fuck Gold up then Blue opened the front door followed by the 7 others that could make it to the get together. This included Green,Crystal,Silver,Ruby,Sapphire,Emerald (Short as ever) and Platinum.

"What did you do pesky woman..." Green asked "How would I know Greenie,I just got out here!" Blue yelled using her boyfriends nickname "Um guys lets focus on Gold and Red" said Crystal

"She has a point..." Silver Mumbled.

"I hope we get ta see fight'n" Sapphire said hopefully wondering who would win. "Typical Sapphire!" exclaimed Ruby, "Shut ya mouth girly boy!" Shouted Sapphire. "Again, Gold and Red!" said Crystal in an annoyed tone. "Right!" said Ruby and Sapphire in unison. "What are you two arguing about anyway?" everyone asked, Red just turned away not wanting to answer while Gold started to shout "Just talking about that Slut Yellow! Isn't that right Red" He turned to face Red who had his fists clenched and was giving a glare that burned with anger so much that it would make Arceus want to cry and run to his metaphorical 'Parents'. His eyes with Piercing anger that could give Darkrai a nightmare. Red ran at Gold with his fists ready to strike, and when he reached him (took about 1/8 of a second) Red's fist collided into Gold's face making a disturbingly loud crack signaling Gold had just earned a broken nose and quiet a big bruise. "RED" Blue screamed as she ran over to the collapsed form of Gold and the towering form of Red. Red was about to continue his onslaught on Gold's face when Green grabbed his arms. "Red he's not worth it! Calm down" Green explained, Red listened to his word of advice and stopped struggling. Crystal ran over and examined Gold's face," It's just a Broken nose, he will be fine. Help me take him inside Blue" Crystal and Blue dragged Gold's limp body into my house, Green looked at me then sighed. He then let go of me and went back inside followed by the other dexholders except for Platinum. She slowly walked over to me in her Black and Pink Dress Skirt hybrid with her white cap/beanie on her blue hair. She eyed me seductively, "I think he deserved it ,Red" she said while twirling her dark Blue hair trying to be sexy.

"..."

"Thanks Redy!" She said while blushing and with that she walked back into my home and closed the door behind her. I stood there thinking about why I had just punched one of my best friends in the face. I shook my head and sat down leaning my back against the oak tree outside my house. I pulled my hat brim down over my eyes and fell asleep, Little did I know that a certain girl from Sinnoh was watching me from my house's front window. "Oh, Red..." she whispered to herself and with that she walked into the living room to join in with the other dexholders activities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up just as it was starting to get dark. I placed my hands on the Oak tree behind me to keep my balance. Once I was up I turned and continued towards my residence, I reached the door and heard laughs and discussing about previous adventures that had gone on over the years. I ignored this then went inside quietly closing the door behind me. As I walked through the living room to the kitchen to get a Beer, I heard silence. I immediately felt everyone's eyes on me. I didn't care, so I journeyed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was empty, FUCKING EMPTY! just great! I sighed and closed the door. I turned myself around and went back into the living room and sat down on the chair in the corner of the room.

No-one noticed me (Thank Arceus!) except for Platinum who kept looking at me from the corner of her eyes. I watched as Blue was rambling about good types of dresses to wear in summer (The current season) and all the Girls were intensively listening. She stood up and whirled showing how her Midnight Blue dress swayed through the air. "Sexy Woman..." Green muttered, Blue looked down and gave him a look that said 'I wonder how sexy I look without anything on'. Green blushed and Blue giggled at this, Blue turned back and lectured the Girls quietly about Boys and how to get them to notice you. I shook my head and glanced at Silver and Emerald who were sitting in the opposite corner reading Manga's called 'The electric tale of Pikachu'. I looked to the left of them and saw Ruby talking to Gold about Clothes and Hats, Gold was someone I needed to avoid in-defiantly for the rest of the night. I tipped the brim of my hat down over my eyes once more and drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up 4 hours later. I looked to the middle of my living room at the couch to see Green and Blue making out and the other dexholders on the floor watching the current horror movie. Platinum was in the front and was shaking in fear. "Surprise!" The TV blared as the protagonist jumped out of the closet and attacked the woman with his Blood covered Knife. "AHHH!" Platinum screamed as she ran to the kitchen in tears. Crystal got up ready to go calm her down when she saw me get on my feet to head after her. I saw Crystal nod and sit back on the carpet to continue watching the flick. I went into the kitchen and was surprised to see she had not calmed herself down yet. She was sitting on a stool shaking in terror and crying. I knelt down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. She lent her head on my shoulder and muttered through tears. "R-R-Red?" "Shhh, it's ok I'm here. Nothing will happen to you" I cooed to her. After a few minutes of comforting I heard her snoring into my shoulder. I sighed and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the living room. As I walked in I found out the movie had ended and everyone was discussing random topics (Bra Sizes and Pokemon Training Techniques). As I turned to go upstairs I heard Blue warn me "She's underage mister, Don't try anything funny". I smiled then nodded and headed upstairs into the Guest room to tuck her in. I opened the door and slowly placed her underneath the sheets of the bed. I checked she was comfortable and walked out, I closed the door behind me and walked downstairs.

I went over to the couch and sat down next to Green not saying a word. I watched the rest of the current program then noticed how tired I was. I yawned and Sapphire did the same in unison. I looked at her and she blushed and turned to face Ruby. "Ruby carry me upstairs." Sapphire complained. Ruby nodded in agreement and picked her up the same way I had done to Platinum. "I think I might head to bed as well" Blue said in a tired tone, "Greenie" she looked at Green and continued "Take me upstairs please!" she pouted as she said this which made Green give in and agree. Green picked her up and Followed Ruby upstairs. Everyone followed Green except for Gold. He waited until everyone was in their rooms then walked over to me and started to talk "Red, Sorry for what I said earlier, I couldn't cope with her death so I decided to wash away the pain with a drink, please forgive me". He's face held an apologetic smile and I nodded in agreement. I got up and walked to the front door and went outside. I walked over to the Oak tree and began to climb, After a few minutes I found a perfect branch for sleeping on. I laid down on it pulled my hat over my eyes. Sleep found me soon as I dreamt of a world with a simpler and easy life. But little did I know that when I woke up that dream would become a reality.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CLIFFHANGER OMG! Anyway hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! I had a great time writing it!

Review for more!

-D3X


End file.
